mixelsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mixels (tema)
Mixels fue un tema LEGO que se extendió desde marzo 2014 a octubre 2016, como el juguete principal mercancía para la [[Mixels (franquicia)|franquicia Mixels]]. Los conjuntos consistían en diferentes criaturas construidas con ladrillos. Lista de conjuntos 2014 Ola de marzo (Edición 1) *41500 Flain *41501 Vulk *41502 Zorch *41503 Krader *41504 Seismo *41505 Shuff *41506 Teslo *41507 Zaptor *41508 Volectro Ola de junio (Edición 2) *41509 Slumbo *41510 Lunk *41511 Flurr *41512 Chomly *41513 Gobba *41514 Jawg *41515 Kraw *41516 Tentro *41517 Balk Ola de septiembre (Edición 3) *41518 Glomp *41519 Glurt *41520 Torts *41521 Footi *41522 Scorpi *41523 Hoogi *41524 Mesmo *41525 Magnifo *41526 Wizwuz 2015 Ola de febrero (Edición 4) *41527 Rokit *41528 Niksput *41529 Nurp-Naut *41530 Meltus *41531 Flamzer *41532 Burnard *41533 Globert *41534 Vampos *41535 Boogly Ola de junio (Edición 5) *41536 Gox *41537 Jinky *41538 Kamzo *41539 Krog *41540 Chilbo *41541 Snoof *41542 Spugg *41543 Turg *41544 Tungster Ola de octubre (Edición 6) *41545 Kramm *41546 Forx *41547 Wuzzo *41548 Dribbal *41549 Gurggle *41550 Slusho *41551 Snax *41552 Berp *41553 Vaka-Waka 2016 Ola de febrero (Edición 7) *41554 Kuffs *41555 Busto *41556 Tiketz *41557 Camillot *41558 Mixadel *41559 Paladum *41560 Jamzy *41561 Tapsy *41562 Trumpsy Ola de junio (Edición 8) *41563 Splasho *41564 Aquad *41565 Hydro *41566 Sharx *41567 Skulzy *41568 Lewt *41569 Surgeo *41570 Skrubz *41571 Tuth Ola de octubre (Edición 9) *41572 Gobbol *41573 Sweepz *41574 Compax *41575 Cobrax *41576 Spinza *41577 Mysto *41578 Screeno *41579 Camsta *41580 Myke Diseñadoras *Andy Seenan *Jeremy Luettgen *Gemma Anderson *Jamie Berard *Carl Merriam *Jason *Joe *Max *Simon *Nico *Morten *Robert Embalaje El embalaje de Mixels tiene una pequeña ventana transparente en forma de Cubit para que el comprador pueda echar un vistazo a las piezas incluidas en el conjunto. Su empaque es similar a las bolsas de algunos de los conjuntos mucho más pequeños Friends (paquetes de animales coleccionables). El paquete también muestra cómo se ve la obra de arte Mixels' en la esquina superior derecha. A medida que el empaque muestra la obra de arte, detrás de ellos hay una explosión de qué elemento son. (ex. un miembro de Glorp Corp tendría cosas pegajosas detrás). Finalmente, el paquete también muestra a Mixel haciendo una pose frente a un fondo de Planeta Mixel. Las primeras tres olas tenían bolsas con anillos alrededor de la imagen de Mixel. El diseño cambió con la cuarta ola, con obras de arte de nuevo estilo que muestran la región de la tribu respectiva detrás de ellos, y con patrones de rayas de estilo claro. La explosión del elemento está ausente, siendo reemplazada por una explosión de luz genérica. Además, comenzando con la cuarta ola, las bolsas se hicieron con pequeñas hendiduras en la parte superior, lo que permitió que se abrieran fácilmente a mano en lugar de tener que abrirlas. Detener movimientos Con cada ola, LEGO lanzó detener movimientos para promover cada nueva serie. Cada detener movimiento (excluyendo los detener movimientos de la Serie 7-9) se centra en un Mix, Max o Murp que tiene instrucciones disponibles en línea. Lista de detener movimientos Trivialidades *Los Mixels tienen rótulas de tamaño micro que son compatibles con la antigua pieza de bola de remolque Technic. Estos también se vieron en las Leyendas de Chima Legend Beasts. *Los conjuntos en cada serie incluyen un Nixel (uno de cada tribu), y más tarde, Cubits y Macarrocinados. *Uno de los principales puntos de venta para el tema es reunir tres de una tribu para hacer Max Mixels con LEGO, y también para hacer tu propio Mix es y Murps. *Cada set se vende por €3.99 en España, lo que hace que el tema Mixels sea uno de los más baratos en venta en la cartera de líneas de LEGO, y uno de los mejores en términos de relación precio por pieza. Sin embargo, en algunas tiendas, los precios varían. *Este es uno de los únicos temas LEGO que tiene sets sin minifiguras. Sin embargo, el tema todavía usa elementos de las minifiguras, ya que algunos Mixels tienen ojos que están hechos con cabezas de minifiguras especialmente pintadas y usan sombreros como párpados. *Muchos de los conjuntos incluyen piezas raras en colores raros. Una pareja incluso tiene piezas exclusivas para ellos. Por ejemplo, el cabello de Volectro es un arbusto amarillo que es exclusivo para él y los pinceles Sweepz son exclusivos de su set. *La primera vez que se publicitó Mixels en un sitio web diferente fue en un popular juego para niños llamado Poptropica. Incluyeron tres tipos de disfraces basados en Flain, Krader y Volectro. También había un elemento conocido como "Flamzer Scuttle", donde Flamzer corría en la pantalla colocando piezas de fuego LEGO en la pantalla una vez que se activaba. También había un elemento conocido como "Boogly Dash". Una promoción Serie 6 le dio un seguidor especial Dribbal y la habilidad "Snax Toss Power". *Cada configuración de la Edición 3 incluía un código en el folleto para desbloquear un nuevo poder para el personaje respectivo del conjunto y ganar una pequeña cantidad de Cubits en el juego de la aplicación Llamando a Todos Los Mixels. Esto regresó en las Edición 5 y 6 para Mixels Rush. *El título original de trabajo para Mixels era Monstruos hambrientos, o simplemente Monstruos.LEGO Mixels by Ralph Berwanger (Archivo) **Su lema se estableció originalmente para ser "¡Cuanto más recolectas, más loco se vuelve!". *El ojo de bola Technic es uno de los oculares más comunes para los sets Mixels. *El ojo de la cabeza de la minifigura no se introdujo en el tema hasta la Edición 2. *El ojo grande medio cerrado no se introdujo hasta 2015, en la Edición 4. *Se introdujo una nueva pieza dental en 2016; a diferencia de la mayoría de las otras piezas dentales, esta no es afilada y es un molar. **También se usa como una pieza del dedo del pie, ya que Trumpsy lo usa como sus dedos del pie. *Cada caja de bolsas contiene 30 juegos, con la tribu principal de la serie con cuatro juegos completos y las dos tribus restantes con tres juegos completos.LEGO Mixels - Investment Winner or Small Bug (Archivo) *La vista previa Edición 1 vista en San Diego Comic-Con International usaba cajas sobre las bolsas de polietileno que la serie eventualmente usó. *De todos los posibles esquemas de color de LEGO, el rosa fue el único que no se representó de ninguna forma para el tema. Rokit originalmente estaba configurado para que se usara rosa para su cerebro, pero luego se cambió a su cerebro mecánico actual.Brickset - Sets designed by Andy Seenan (Archivo) *Para promover el tema, se hicieron versiones gigantes de bolsas selectas y se exhibieron en escaparates. Para Edición 2, se hicieron bolsas gigantes para Kraw y Slumbo, para Edición 3, Glomp y Magnifo, para Edición 6, Kramm y Dribbal y para Edición 7, Kuffs y Jamzy. *Se probaron varias ideas de tribus para el tema, antes de que se decidieran las actuales. El personaje Chocolate Bar de '' The LEGO Movie 2 '' se basa en un modelo conceptual de una de las tribus desechadas.Andy Seenan on Twitter (Archivo) Premios y nominaciones El tema fue un finalista del Juguete del año 2014.Top 2014 Toy of the Year Finalists (Archivo) También fue finalista del Juguete del año 2015.TOTY Past Winners (Archivo) Galería Fuentes y referencias Enlaces Externos *Página web oficial (Archivo) *Mixels en la Tienda LEGO (Archivo) *Mixels en los foros de LEGO.com (Archivo) *Mixels en videos de LEGO.com (Archivo)